


Anything But Ordinary

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Magic, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma discover their 4 year old daughter has magic, and Emma reflects on what that means for Henry. A sequel to 'It's Magic'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is. I might continue, not sure.

“Did you hear that?” Regina turned to Emma, who was already practically asleep.

“Shh.” Emma whispered, keeping her eyes closed.

“No really Emma, there it is again.” Regina sat up, pulling at Emma’s arm. 

A scream pierced the quiet of the house, at which Emma and Regina simultaneously leapt out of bed. They ran down the hall to the girls’ bedroom, following their screams. Henry burst out of his room now also, sleepy but worried. Emma grabbed the door handle, but quickly removed her hand as she was scolded by the searing heat. Smoke began to billow out from under the door. 

“Girls!” Regina shouted, “Get away from the door!” 

Emma threw herself at the door, which immediately opened, revealing both girls huddled on Gwen’s bed, watching Maeve’s bed burn fiercely. 

“Henry call the fire department!” Emma cried as she and Regina ran to the girls, grabbing them in their arms and rushing them out of their burning bedroom as fast as humanly possible. 

All 5 of them ran down stairs and out onto the front lawn, the 4-year-old twins cradled in each of their mothers’ arms, Henry with a cell phone to his ear.

Placing the girls down on the grass, Emma went to Henry and Regina stooped down to talk to the twins.

“What happened?” The brunette worried as she checked her babies for injuries.

“Gwen had a nightmare.” Maeve was obviously frightened, however Gwen was stunned, as though her consciousness had left her. 

“Do you mean Gwen started the fire?” Regina tucked their hair behind their ears. 

Maeve simply nodded. “With her hand, in her sleep.” 

Regina noticed the lack on Gwen’s face and pulled her on to her knee. “Baby?” Regina caressed the usually feisty girl’s cheek, trying to comfort her, to bring her back from wherever she was. “Gwen?” 

“I didn’t mean to mama.” The little girl finally spoke, looking into her mother’s eyes, her own brimming with tears.

“Oh sweetheart of course you didn’t mean to. It’s okay.” Regina placed a firm kiss on her daughter’s forehead. 

“Is she a dragon?” Maeve asked with genuine curiosity.

“Oh god! Dragons?” Emma butt in with the mention of dragons, thinking this was something more dire than originally estimated. She and Henry moved over to Regina and the girls, all plodding themselves down on the grass. Maeve moved over into Henry’s arms. 

“No one’s a dragon. There are no dragons here.” Regina assured Emma as much as the young girls. 

“How come Gwen can make fire then?” Maeve squeaked.

“Gwen makes fire?!” Emma was shocked, not obviously expressing a position on the discovery, just in shock and looking for clarification.

“Apparently.” Regina eyed Emma nervously as she stroked Gwen’s hair. 

“So I’m literally the only one in this family who doesn’t have magic?” At 16, Henry was still a kid, and the magic around him still excited him, but all he’d ever wanted was to have it for himself.

“Maeve doesn’t have magic.” Emma stated. “Does she?” 

Regina looked at her daughter in Henry’s arms. “Well, technically they have the same DNA, so… she must.” 

Emma, Regina and Henry contemplated this for a moment, the girls drifting back to sleep, now safe in loving arms. 

***

“You look like crap Em.” Ruby greeted the Sheriff with a cup of coffee that Emma took gratefully. “Did you hear about the fire last night?” 

Emma cocked her eyebrow. “Yeah. What have you heard?” 

Ruby sat down with her own cup of coffee on Emma’s desk as the Sheriff sunk into her chair. “Apparently someone’s house burnt down under suspicious circumstances.” 

Emma would laugh if she weren’t so tired, but she decided she’d continue to play along. “Do you know whose house?”

“No one does, but Ashley said she heard it was started by magic. People are saying it was Regina.” Ruby knew she shouldn’t have said that last part, but Emma smiled.

“It wasn’t Regina.”

“Of course it wasn’t. She’s changed, but it is suspicious, she’s the only one with fire magic in town.”  
Emma yawned wider than she thought her mouth could go. “Apparently she’s not. And it wasn’t the whole house.”

“Did you see it?” Ruby was eager for some answers to the gossip she’d heard. 

“Yeah I did.”

“Whose place was it? What happened?” 

Emma took a gulp of her coffee. “Gwen has powers, she set Maeve’s bed on fire in her sleep.”

“Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me?” Ruby playfully smacked Emma’s arm. “Are the girls okay?” 

“Maeve had a little burn on her face, but Gina fixed it. And Gwen’s fine. She was scared but we talked to her this morning and she’s okay. Henry’s pretty jealous.” Emma ran her hand through unwashed hair and let out a great sigh.

“Are you okay?” Ruby cocked her eyebrow in sympathy.

“I’m fine, just tired.” Emma rubbed her eye. “I don’t know why I wasn’t expecting this but…”

“You weren’t.” Ruby half smiled. 

“I mean, how do you raise magic kids? How do we sent the to kindergarten and school setting things on fire? What if they can’t learn to control it?” 

“Em,” Ruby caressed Emma’s arm, “They will. You guys’ll teach ‘em.” 

“And then there’s Henry, who thinks he’s the dud kid.” 

“Have you told him that he’s not?”

“Only a million times. I mean, it was bad enough when he found out I have powers, but now he’s the only one in the family who doesn’t, I know how he feels.” Emma stared into her coffee mug.

“You know how it feels because you were the only one in your family who did have magic. You felt like a freak, and Henry feels ordinary, it’s hard, I mean, look at me, I’m the only wolf I know, it’s hard to be… different.” 

“But Henry’s perfect. He’s not ordinary, he’s… he’s the most amazing kid I’ve ever known.” Emma bit her bottom lip. Being a parent was so much more difficult that she would have ever thought, mostly because she didn’t could on loving people so damn much.

“Maybe you should tell him that.”


End file.
